2014-01-09 - A new Recruit's Welcome
Stephanie Brown is the New Girl. In fact she only just got her secret decoder ring that allowed her into the Academy. Wandering around after some brief (very brief) orientation of the complex's layout, the blonde - still dressed in civvies - began to explore. She found the cafeteria which was nice and all. Food's important right? She found the medical ward. Also useful information to have. At the moment the bright eyed new recruit wanders into the gym, checking out the equipment and seeing who else may be around today. One of the important things in the Cafeteria is a young Man Named John Coltan. Resident cook and professional chef hopeful, He is currently moving around on his own still sore from his encounter on Christmas day with Santa Ultron where he got back handed with an unrestrainted hit equal to hulk strength. For the moment he is in the training room lifting some small weight to help keep his right side strong. His Partner is the most unusual. The Biomechanical Dragon, Cyber. Some form of Alien Biotechnology, a Universal Environmental survival suit. Cyber is lounging with his wings folded against his body like an over sized cat. but with a body the size of a large cat, something along the lines of a Cougar or something. His bladed Tail curled around with the tail blade flicking back and forth. John is Focusing on his Reps as Cyber says, //~Come on, five more, just like the doctors said.~// But the time he gets the fifth one in John almost drops the Weight down. Of course Cyber turning his head to look at the New girl, makes John smile as he says, "Hello, John Coltan, This is Cyber. New Recruit?" he says with a smile disguising his pain as best he can. Stephanie Brown skids to a stop. "whoa.... dragon." She blinks a bit then looks toward John. "Hi. Yeah.. new.." She looks back to the dragon. "Is.. it safe?" She grins playfully. "And yeah. I'm new. Stephanie Brown." She waves lightly. The Dragon will Lift up and then hope down almost like a Cat as he says, //~I only bite when asked.~// It makes John laugh and John says. "He's mostly harmless, although he does enjoy the occasional light prank or two. Just don't treat -him- like an object. Annoys him." John gets up as he will offer Stephanie his hand for a shake, "Nice to meet you. Got the lay out of the place yet or need to get the final approvals before Fully admitted?" he asks. John seems to enjoy meeting new people in the team. Stephanie Brown grins, "mostly harmless. That sums up most things around here, right?" She shakes John's hand firmly. "I've figured out the important stuff... bathroom.. where to get something to eat. where to get first aid... I'll be needing a lot of that one I'm sure." She grins, poking fun at herself. "Even if the big guy here doesn't bite me." Cyber moves around Stephanie and comes to sit beside John almost like a Dog. "Well If you do get something out of the kitchen, Let me know, I love cooking." As he relaxes and turns his head to pop his neck John asks, "So what brings you here, if I might ask? If it's not a sore subject." Stephanie Brown watches as the dragon walks around. "Whoa... you'd think with all the things I've seen a... dragon.. wouldn't be very unusual. But it is." She laughs and shakes her head with a grin. "Haven't got an appetite right now. Too many cool things to explore but thanks, I'll keep that in mind. All I can make usually are toaster waffles" she explains. "And I'm here to get trained.. I guess.." She smiles. "If you have your Membership ID, I can help Run a Simulation on the Combat Zone if you want. I haven't actually tried my hand at running it for someone. But first time for everything." John offers to help her alleviate the boredom. //~Oh What sort of things have you seen?~// Cyber asks almost casually. Stephanie Brown grins, "Well I'm just getting settled. Just arrived. But maybe later? I'd appreciate the help." She looks to the dragon and walks closer, looking at him curiously. She holds a hand out, hesitantly, as if thinking about try to pet the creature. "Well.. in Gotham.. there's a nearly ten foot tall crocodile man - Killer Croc... green leathery hide... sharp teeth.. the whole bit. And we've got our very own Frankenstein - Solomon Grundy. The guy never really dies I don't think.." John almost deadpans and then turns Serious. "I already reviewed the Files on the lunatics on Gotham, and the creepy clown, Joker." John almost looks visibly disturbed and says, "Say no more. I had a run in with the Batman and a couple of his allies, wasn't as unpleasant as I expected. Group of thugs tried to Rob a superhuman, me, and the Bat Showed. I would not have been in Gotham had I not been offer a job at a five star restaurant with a near six figure a year salary. When I graduate college." John gives a visible shudder on the idea of having to deal with those Lunatics. Cyber looks at the Hand and then pushes his head up into her hand and does a cute //~Me-ow, purr.~// As it to try and break the tension with Stephanie. His skin, has a metallic feel to it, like his composed out of metal. //~The Academy here is the first place I have been where I can roam around freely and openly. Most of my history I always had to hide in centuries past. As for Gotham goes John, I still think You should turn the Job down. Sooner or later we are gonna run into a situation where you will choose to either not do something when you could and someone gets killed, or you are forced into a situation where we have to Merge, and fight.~// Stephanie Brown listens and lightly 'pets' the shoulder of the dragon curiously. "A dragon kitty?" She laughs lightly at the purr. She nods to John, "Trust me. Batman's not unpleasant..." she notes as she continues petting the dragon, ". he's worse." She shrugs some. "Joker isn't someone to mess around with. None of them are, really. They may stick to Gotham but they're hardly two bit thugs, most of them." She smiles. "Gotham isn't that bad. I go to Gotham U." She shrugs. "It's safe enough. Unless you're not careful or you run around the rooftops." "I don't Run, I fly. Problem is I have serious reservations against killing. Cyber here... not so much. He only holds himself back from lethal force because it's my desire to avoid it. If he felt the situation warrant Lethal force to protect me he would." Looking up at John despite the petting at his Shoulder. //~John I am over five thousand years old, I know how to incapacitate people... permanently, without killing them.~// Shaking his head John will inhale and exhale as he stretches some and rubs his right side. "Anyway, I am more or less still pretty much in training. Straight Human, you?" John seems interested in changing subject from Gotham. Stephanie Brown listens and nods. She replies dryly to the dragon, "Well then you'd fit right in with Batman. He won't kill you. But he probably won't lose any sleep over breaking most of your bones if you're breaking the law and try to fight him. Then again, most of Gotham's criminals are pretty dense. They all take The Hard Way. It'd be easier if they'd just give up. But no.. they all want a beating." She looks to John and smiles. "Oh, I'm very human. Got the scars to prove it." She shrugs some, "So what's your.. code name? Or whatever? I don't imagine they call you John on a mission do they?" She grins. //~I don't have bones, In a nut shell, I am a liquid metal mimetic polyalloy. An adaptive living weapons system.~// Sooner or later she would figure that out. John shakes his head and says, "Cyberdragon when we are joined, or CD for short." John says, "And you?" Stephanie Brown looks to the dragon and grins, "Okay.. sorry. I was using the "royal" 'you', not you-you. Just... you... if you were a criminal.. you." She looks to John, "That makes sense." She then smiles, "I was Robin for a while." So she probably has some idea of Batman's behavior. "But before that, and after, I was Spoiler. But now I'm Batgirl." The talk of her as Robin and then Batgirl seems to take Cyber by surprise as he says, //~Decided to go solo?~// Cyber asks as John was about to say something only to have Cyber's tail come up and bop him light on the back of the head. //~Watch your words John.~// Looking at Cyber and John almost looks sympathetic as he says, "Sorry when we joined he went through my memories, so while we are not telepathically joined, he seems to think he knows what I am going to say or do. and more often then not he does." Stephanie Brown looks to Cyberdragon. "I was solo before. When I was Spoiler. There was a while where Batman didn't have a Robin. So... ehn... I guess I auditioned. He didn't think I was good enough I guess you could say. Nothing really new there. But Batgirl isn't his trademark. Amd those that came before me decided I was the one to carry on the title. So. Here I am. Talked to Black Widow and convinced her I was at least good enough to join the academy and get some actual training." She smiles. "So. Here I am. No rooftops to run just now. Just a metal dragon. That's not so strange or anything." "Well I don't think superheroes can really trade mark their costumed names, you'd have to go public for that, kinda defeats the whole... secret Identity thing. Hey at least we are funded by Tony Stark, chances are you can get any sort of equipment here, with in reasons." Has the idea she has been sent to spy on the academy occurred to John? Of course it has, but as long as she is loyal to the team John doesn't care. "Ah Widow, really? Damn maybe I should spar and train with you. If you are good enough to convince a SHIELD Agent, I could learn a thing or two from you. Come On let me show you the labs. If you have any technically expertise, you can build a number of devices you need." Stephanie Brown laughs, "I have equipment but I'd love to see the high tech gadgets Mr. Stark could produce given he's Ironman and all." She moves to fall in step with John as he leads the way toward the labs. "I'm not the best with engineering yet. But I'm learning some programming. And really I think, if it were even remotely possible, Black Widow took pity on me. I think she probably figures I'll wash out. But I'm going to certainly give it my best. I came here to get training, really, because it made more sense than staying as a minor-leaguer in Gotham. If I'm going to be Batgirl I need to be capable. And I think Black Widow is my best chance for that." As John leads her to the Tech area he asks, "Any chance your old boss might try to show up and cause issues with you being here?" Cyber comes beside John and tilting his head to the side. //~A legitimate Concern.~// Is all Cyber says as the pair lead her to the Labs. Cyber Continues, //~Not everyone can be a hero. Sometimes all it takes is the drive to become such. For others, They work best when in a team, Some can't make it Solo. So the first part of becoming the Hero you desire is understanding, recognizing those limits, and more importantly. Accepting them.~// Cyber says opening the door to the Labs area. Stephanie Brown says, "He never really wanted me around anyway so being in New York probably makes him happier already. I don't answer to him so he can through as big a fit as he wants as far as I'm concerned. It's his own fault. If he'd helped me I wouldn't have come to Black Widow." She shrugs. "So.. I don't know if he will or not. But I don't think he really cares either way." "Alright I was just wondering is all. I don't fancy the idea of a confrontation with him or any of his allies." John says, "And here we are, the Labs. The Training room has what amounts to a star trek holodeck. But here is the jewel of the labs." John says. "Most of my time is spent between College studies and my own education like learning Martial Arts and such. I never really had a desire to become a Hero. Well once I turned seventeen I let go of the fantasies more or less of being a Hero." Stephanie Brown grins wryly. "But it's okay to spar with me, mm? Even though I'm technically an ally of his?" She looks around the lab. "Very impressive." She takes in all of the equipment and gear. "Bet a lot of amazing stuff can be built here huh?" She slowly turns around as she takes it all in. "Maybe in a couple weeks a spar. Medical tech is great, but even it has limits on fixing four broken ribs, a punctured lung, and various internal organs being bruised." John say laughing with a cough. "Doctor Pym here just wants to make sure I am alright, But no an actual confrontation is not something I want to deal with." "Oh yeah Although if you want to to build something dangerous, I strongly advice you get help. I don't have much technical skill, I can build a computer, install the OS, and decently debug viruses and such. But no professional." Stephanie Brown grins. "I've been there. Medical coma and all." She shrugs. "Yeah.. I'll probably stick to watching people invent for now. Engineering is not a strong point for me. I'm more of an economics kind of girl." She grins. "at least that's where my best grades are at GU." She looks around. "I can see how something dangerous would be easy to create without realizing it.." //~I think it was said once in a movie. A variation of it is Sometimes with scientists is they are so busy doing something, they don't stop to think whether or not they should do it.~// Cyber says. John sits down on one of the chairs as Cyber narrows his eyes. //~I think my Host needs some rest. He's in more pain then he is trying to let on Stephanie.~// Cyber comes up to offer his Rung front hand for shaking if she accepts it. "Regardless of wither to stick with the team or not. As long as you are a part of it, if you need help. I will come to your aid if I can." John says. Stephanie Brown nods to the two. "Sure. I can find my way around. It was nice to meet you both. I'm sure I'll see you again soon." She looks at the lab, "Think I'll go check out the cafeteria after all.. Feel better and maybe we'll get to spar sometime soon hmm?" John will be helped up and Cyber come sup to support his Friend and Host. "I would like that." John says softly. Cyber nods and will help John off to his room and bed.